


[PODFIC] You Want It Darker, by Regionalpancake

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Sound Effects, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raffi is so very kind, Seven is so very broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: After suffering a flashback from her time connected to the collective on the Artifact, Seven relies on her photographic memory and Raffi to calm her down.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9
Collections: Caught The Darkness (Star Trek Fandom Event - May 2020), Podfic Bingo





	[PODFIC] You Want It Darker, by Regionalpancake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Want It Darker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039367) by [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake). 



> **Author's Note:**
> 
> Thanks to beta-reader Lintila who looks under the smoking hood of the fic and whistles ominously.
> 
> (Cw: There are some descriptions of blood/injury (in a Borg/xB context) in this. As well as a mild description of a panic attack. Just a heads up in case you need one x)

__

_The silence was dripping with death._

_A choking blackness. Ice cold. Stars tumbling above, faster and faster. White points of light trailing, streaked with sickly green._

_Her implant riddled arms, thousands of them, reached out to grab something, anything, finding nothing. Bodies flew past her. She could feel her blood begin to boil and spit in the void. Pain licked across her skin, like flame, as thousands of capillaries began to strain and rupture._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1K6TGkTmqJgH99s0typIlIlUvEEUvowCz/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 16:03  
Size: 19.41 MB

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:**
> 
> “There's a lover in the story/ But the story's still the same / There's a lullaby for suffering / And a paradox to blame / But it's written in the scriptures / And it's not some idle claim / You want it darker / We kill the flame.”  
> You Want It Darker 2016 by Leonard Cohen from the album of the same name.
> 
> The irony of me choosing the song “You Want It Darker” and then discovering I’ve quite possibly written the least angsty contribution so far to this challenge - is not lost on me! :p
> 
> Hopefully this scrapes through as angsty enough! I wrote it, thought it seemed dark enough by my standards and then read all the Voyager fandom’s contributions so far and... holy moly they know how to angst over there. It’s dark in the Delta Quadrant I guess! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
>   
> **Reader's Note:**
> 
> Programs Used: Audio Evolution; Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Pixabay stock image
> 
> Music/FX:  
> \- "You Want It Darker" by Leonard Cohen, 2016  
> \- “Dungen Sound (Scary)” by clamundson - https://freesound.org/people/clamundson/sounds/149075/ (CC0)


End file.
